


Drinking Beverages Out Of Bottles

by iskierka



Category: Smallville
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iskierka/pseuds/iskierka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drinking Beverages Out Of Bottles SV S1 drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking Beverages Out Of Bottles

A pout into the bottle. Fizzy water, it could be vodka. Something more toxic. It ought to be. 

If it were possible to coax a genie out of hiding, some kind of magic salesman who can tear off blinders from somebody who blinks sweet pretty Cow eyes all the time, impervious to their effect... 

Magic dazzle words like "Presto, Chango!" or "Kiss Me, You Fool-"

Oh. Oh this is pathetic. Swirls the liquid, licks chops. 

Swigs again when the only phenomenon that actually is reveals the ever dry desert of a mouth. 

* 

Mmmm....Milk. 

 

based on photograph of Lex with blue bottle; Clark with wholesome dairy product.


End file.
